my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marina Marino
, |gender= Female |age= 31 |blood type= AB |hair color= Black |eye color= Brown |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Mixed |height=168 cm (5'6") |weight=122 lbs (55.3 kg) |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Professional Criminal |previous occupation= Toxicologist |team= Team Bakar |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Widowed |relatives= |quirk= Toxic Gas |abilities= |equipment= Stabilizer Suit |debut= TBA |voiceeng= |voicejap= }} Marina Marino (マリーナマリノ, Marīna Marino) was a former toxicologist and chemist who was framed for murder by his own husband after their son was murdered by him. After wrongly being sentenced to prison, Marina in an attempt to defend herself used her quirk, which ended up killing her assailant along with several guards, earning her the name of Toxin (毒素, Dokusu). She was eventually moved to Crossbar Penitentiary where she spent a long time in solitary due to her degrading mental state. However, she was eventually freed by her love interest in the form of her fellow prisoner, Bakar Cuevas who promised her a life full of adventure and excitement. Marina turned to a life of crime under the name of Toxin and started wreaking havoc after she found out that her husband had impregnated their maid and was having an affair with her all along; though not before "accidentally" murdering him. Appearance Personality Quirks & Abilities Quirk Toxic Gas (毒性気体,Dokusei Kitai): Marina's main ability is derived from her transformation-quirk which allow her to turn into a massive cloud of toxic gas that is composed of lysergic acid diethylamide and cyanogen. Being able to transform into this composite toxic cloud allows Marina to change to any shape and form and even expand her own mass, which allows her produce the chemical she is made of from in this form without necessarily losing any of her own biological mass in the process of using the chemical to poison others. Marina can use her gas form to fly and can propel herself independently of other forces, though she cannot move faster than 372 km/h and doing so for extended period of time tires her out rapidly. If she moves too fast or is caught in wind, the air currents can strain her and force her to return to his original form. She can also be blown away by extremely strong winds, which make her vulnerable to gale or tornado based quirks. As gas is the least stable state out of the three main states of matter, Marina is unable to stay in this for a long time and thus is forced to revert into her solid form from time to time. This quirk also allows Marina to phase through or around certain kinds of objects, as she is but a mass of free flowing gas in this state. This grants her limited or selective intangibility in this state. Due to her composition, inhaling her would cause the target to be put in a hallucinogenic state as mitochondrial electron transfer chain is slowly interrupted, which lead to convulsions, vomiting and eventually death. Because of her composition, she is extremely combustible in this state, as such, being set on fire or ignited in this state would lead to a volatile thermic reaction that would create a nasty and intense chemical fire [that would be as hot as 1,890°C) and would unleash a powerful blast comparable to 3 kilograms of TNT exploding and while it would kill her, it might end up back firing and killing her assailant. Overall Abilities Highly Gifted Intellect: *'Toxicology Expert': *'Organometallic chemistry': *'Skilled Physician': Equipment 'Stabilizer Suit ': Trivia * Without her stabilizer suit, Marina in her transformed state runs the risk of being dispersed by strong winds; unable to reform herself. If she is unable to reform herself within 10 minutes of being dispersed, she would likely perish. Category:Earth 0 Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Transformation Quirk Users